


Radio

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Of all the gin joints, in all the towns in all the world, she walked into her in this one
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Link leads to Youtube.

The radio had droned on about the weather for today, so neither of them paid much attention, but then the Gods decided to play a joke of sorts on them and had the radio play their song and like always it caught them both with memories beyond count.

[The band played the first notes but as the singer started to croon, neither paid attention to him.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xa-YV_ZjEzY&ab_channel=PM793)

“Everytime it rains, it rains”-Kya started singing lowly

“Pennies from heaven” Lin finished and both smiled shyly, like it was the first time they sang it together.

“Don’t you know each cloud contains-” Lin went on and they both sang in a unison that was rooted in years of practice “pennies from heaven”

Then, as if nothing had happened -as if not seeing or hearing from each other for years after a messy thing of a long distance relationship that fizzled out had just been some alternate, imaginary world- both sang in perfect tune, their hand reaching out and intertwining with each other's in a tender grip.

“You’ll find your fortunes fallin’ all over the town”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you listened to the song, please.
> 
> Check out the whole series! It's all one big story in tiny chunks!


End file.
